


Stimulation

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, Tender smut, Tumblr request, chapter 2 includes talk about kinks, here's some more porn for you, there is a consent/safeword discussion, this takes place after the rachel thing and before they say i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: David realizes during an intimate moment that Patrick may have an overstimulation kink. After a talk with Patrick, they decide to explore that a bit more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon on tumblr who send me this prompt! There's more tender in this porny fic than I anticipated, but I hope you like it!

There was a long list of things David wanted to do with, for and to Patrick. Before they were dating, his mental bullet points were small things, like holding hands or touching his shoulders, longing to press his body against Patrick’s and to hang out together, outside of work. Once they got together, it was open tabs on his phone of restaurants near Schitt’s Creek that he wanted to try and more mental notes containing intimate scenarios. 

After they began having sex, the list manifested into a physical entity. On a dog-eared page in his journal, in a fit of anxiety David had listed out all the things he wanted to do with Patrick, as soon as he was ready for them. When he had finished the list for that night, he had closed his notebook in shame, reminding himself that they would get to it all when Patrick wanted and they were allowed to go slow and discover each other. And if they never got around to finishing the list, that was fine. It wasn’t a race. 

But David revisited that page more than he thought he would. If they did something that checked off one of the boxes, he went back to the page and made a little note about how everything went and occasionally, he added to the list. 

*

“David,” Patrick gasped as he came, quick spurts of come stuck to the palm David held over the head of Patrick’s cock and David quickly wrapped his cum covered hand around Patrick’s cock to continue stroking him through the rest of his orgasm. 

“God, you look so good when you come,” David whispered, completely in awe of the man in front of him. David was laying down, peppering kisses along Patrick’s thighs as Patrick sat up against the headboard

“David,” Patrick whimpered as he rode through his aftershocks and David couldn’t help but smile, watching Patrick tremble above and feeling it against him. He kept stroking him, wanting to draw it out as long as he could. He wanted to discover at what point Patrick was actually done. 

He could probably get him to come again, but Ray was due to come home any second and they had already learned their lesson against cutting it close. Patrick’s cock was slowly starting to soften in David’s grip, as if his stroking was keeping it hard, but Patrick was also distracted. When David looked up, Patrick’s eyes kept going between the clock on his nightstand, the door and where David’s hand was wrapped loosely around him. 

David lowered his head again, closed his eyes and kept his fingertips light on the head of Patrick’s cock. Patrick’s hand was instantly in David’s hair, scratching his scalp and when he opened his eyes again, he noticed a puddle of cum on Patrick’s abdomen that was still wet, sticky and glistening. He wanted to lick it off, but instead he let go of Patrick’s cock and gathered it on a fingertip. He ran that fingertip over and along the head of Patrick’s cock and Patrick gasped. 

David looked up again and marveled at the sight of Patrick’s eyes screwed shut tight with his teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

“Feel good?” David asked and Patrick whimpered as he nodded his head. 

“Hurt?” David followed up. 

“A little,” Patrick gasped as David wrapped a hand around his cock again. 

It was all too dry and he knew he wasn’t going to get Patrick off again, especially not after hearing the sound of tires coming up the driveway. 

Instead, David shifted and pressed a wet kiss on the tip of Patrick’s cock, his lips making contact with Patrick’s cock for the first time that night. 

“Another time,” David said as he let go of Patrick’s cock, but he stayed in place, nuzzling his face against Patrick’s hip and pulling the duvet cover up and over their legs and bodies until it covered Patrick from the waist down and David’s head was just barely poking out above it. 

The door flew open and Ray was telling them about the dessert he brought back to share. 

The next morning, during a quiet moment at the store, David pulled out his journal, flipped to that page and wrote  _ ‘overstimulation’  _ on the next bullet point. 

*

David didn’t breach the topic for a while. When he wanted to, the thing with Rachel happened, and then he had to wait for the dust to settle and then he had to wait for a night where Ray was gone and they would have time for more than a quick orgasm. 

He needed a day where he could take his time in taking Patrick apart, and then have enough time afterwards to lather him with affection and kisses and cuddle him back to life. Where they could talk about ground rules and safe words and consent.

David had just gathered his things for the day, his journal the last thing to be slipped into his day bag, when there was a knock on the door. He looked around the empty room before focusing on the door. He checked his phone, 8:30 am. 

There was a second set of knocks, this time louder and David contemplated looking for a place to hide, but a smaller voice in the back of his head reminded him that if it was in fact a murderer, they probably wouldn’t have knocked. 

He opened the door cautiously, but swung it wider when he saw Patrick on his doorstep.

Patrick stepped into his space, crowding him back into the room. Patrick closed the door behind himself, and David was pulled into a kiss. 

“Do you know what day it is?” Patrick asked, lips brushing against David’s with his words. 

“Saturday,” David supplied, corner of his mouth quirking up. 

“It’s our lucky day,” Patrick responded and David pulled back in offense. 

“I’m usually on time on Saturdays, so I’m offended that me being early constitutes it being a lucky day,” David huffed, his hands flying around Patrick’s head. 

Patrick just smiled up at David, his eyes soft and wide and David melted in Patrick’s arms. Like he usually did. 

“Today is our lucky day because Ray just left this morning. For Winnipeg. For four days. Some family thing,” Patrick whispered, voice teasing and David just smiled, wide, and wrapped his arms back around Patrick’s neck. 

“We might have to open late so I can pack,” David said as he leaned down for another kiss, pursing his lips for a peck. Patrick humored him with a soft kiss. 

“Make it quick. You only need clothes for Monday and Tuesday. We’re not leaving the house tonight or tomorrow,” Patrick smiled as he disentangled himself from David’s arms. David watched him move to sit on his bed. “Get to packing, buddy.”

David packed quickly and they opened the store on time. 

The store was busy, a usual for a Saturday and David was buzzing under his skin in anticipation. He knew he should wait until they got to Ray’s house, but there was a lull in customers at lunch time and he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Hey Patrick,” David called out as he leaned against one of the displays. Patrick looked up from his ledger, tilting his head in response. David just walked over, taking slow and deliberate steps. So he asked him.

“I don’t know what overstimulation means. In that context,” Patrick responded, his eyebrows furrowing with concentration and David wanted to sit down, pull Patrick onto his lap and lick the wrinkle in between his brows away. 

“Remember when I gave you that hand job?” David asked and when Patrick opened his mouth, David rolled his eyes and cut him off. “The one where you came and I kept stroking your thick cock using your cum as lube. You stayed hard for so long.”

Patrick hummed in remembrance, a strong blush forming on his face. 

“I just played with your cock and you said it felt good,” David continued. “You also said it hurt a little bit.”

“I remember,” Patrick said, breathlessly and so far, that was David’s favorite sound. 

David just nodded, eyes narrowing as he watched Patrick bite his lips, deep in thought. 

“So, I was thinking,” David continued, pressing his fingertips into the counter between them. “What if we explored that? Overstimulation. I want to explore that. With you. Do it to you.”

Patrick sucked in a heavy breath. They both turned as they heard the door open. 

“Go in the back, do some research and then let me know,” David insisted, pushing Patrick away with anxious hands that twisted together once Patrick was out of reach. He watched Patrick slip behind the curtain, took a deep breath and then turned to help their customer. 

Patrick didn’t come out of the back room for a while and each minute that passed kept David on edge. He could envision Patrick skimming article after article, becoming more and more horrified and crafting what he would say to break up with David. 

When Patrick came back onto the floor, David was busy with a customer, but when David looked up, Patrick just smiled at him. And David knew him well enough to know that Patrick wouldn’t smile right before a break up, so he let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

David watched Patrick ring up the customer and when they left, Patrick turned to David, his eyes were lidded and David could see the desire already.

“What do you want to do to me?” Patrick asked and the question landed like a punch in David’s gut. 

_ Everything. Anything you want.  _

“I want to fuck you, make you cum,” David said as he took a step closer to Patrick. He was still too far away. “And then immediately after, while you’re still hard, I want to suck your cock. Try to make you come again. I want to make you feel good until you can’t anymore. I want you shaking and crying beneath me, because it feels so good.”

Patrick was putty, swaying where he was standing and David had a quick thought, that maybe if he wanted to, he could get Patrick to kneel at his feet. This was happening more and more lately. Whenever David would take a more dominant role, say what he wanted from Patrick, Patrick would scramble around, gathering and doing what David needed from him. 

“David,” Patrick said and he already sounded on edge. 

“I want to take care of you,” David said. “I want to take you as far as you can go.”

David walked up to Patrick, stopping just in front of him.

“Will you let me do that for you?” David asked. 

“Yes, David.”

*

“You need to decide on a safeword,” David said before taking a bit of pasta. 

Patrick had cooked them dinner, pasta with mushrooms and sausages and David had poured the wine. They were sitting at the dinner table with candles that David had brought from the store and Patrick quipped an eyebrow at him. 

“You need a safeword,” David put his fork down. “It’s going to be intense and it might get painful. You need an out, a safeword for as soon as you want it to stop.”

“What’s yours?” Patrick asked and David looked away.

He already knew what it was going to be, for his time with Patrick. He didn’t want to use his old one, didn’t want to share the now with his old memories from past lovers he’d rather forget. The first product he himself had made Patrick sample was a lavender scented night time moisturizer.

“Lavender,” David answered.

“Can that be mine, too?” Patrick asked, shyly ducking his head. 

“It can be whatever you want,” David responded and Patrick smiled at him.

“Lavender it is, then.”

When they finally got up to Patrick’s bedroom, they were full and worked up from making out on the couch watching Notting Hill. 

“I wanna fuck you,” David mumbled as he pushed Patrick down onto the bed. 

They had already lost their clothes on their path from the living room to the bedroom. David lowered himself quickly down onto Patrick, his long legs saddling up on either side of Patrick’s thighs. 

“Didn’t hear a please,” Patrick shot back and David smiled, rutting himself down onto Patrick’s cock. 

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a mouth on you?” David asked as he leaned down to press kisses along Patrick’s jaw and neck. Patrick had turned his head instinctively, trying to catch David’s mouth but David just moved, dragging his teeth along Patrick’s stubble.

“You already have. Multiple times,” Patrick snarked and David smiled and kissed Patrick, square on the mouth, now that he had given David what he wanted. 

It was a tight lipped kiss that had Patrick licking at David’s lips, and when David just smirked and kept the kisses soft, teasing and short, Patrick rutted up against him, let out a dissatisfied groan and begged out a  _ ‘kiss me.’ _

“Didn’t hear you say please,” David parroted back and Patrick’s eyes widened. 

“Kiss me, please,” Patrick begged and David kissed him again. Another soft brush of his lips and Patrick tore his face way. “Like you mean it.” 

So David kissed him, hard, tongue slipping between Patrick’s lips. Patrick gasped into his mouth when David pulled away to bite at Patrick’s lower lip, pulling and then he coaxed Patrick into rolling over, so Patrick was hovering over him, hips situated between David’s thighs. 

They’re a mess of limbs, already sweaty and borderline too hot and David wished he had turned on the ceiling fan when they first entered the room. But that thought was quickly wiped out of his mind when he realized Patrick was no longer kissing him, but instead he had his lips pressed into his neck as his hands skimmed up and down David’s sides. 

Then Patrick’s hands were raking through David’s chest hair, nails getting tantalizingly close to David’s nipples. Which he knew that Patrick was aware about. Because everything Patrick did to him was deliberate. 

David gasped as Patrick took a nipple into his mouth, the other being teased with a fingernail. David couldn’t help but buck into Patrick’s hips as teeth enclosed the sensitive bud. 

“God, Patrick,” David gasped out and Patrick looked up to him and David could come from that image alone. 

Just Patrick looking up at him with wide, wild eyes, swollen lips from biting kisses, short hair fuzzy from David running his fingertips through it while making out on the couch. His usually buttoned up, reserved boyfriend looking torn up with desire and longing. At it was all aimed at David.

“Get a condom and the lube.” David said with a slap to Patrick’s hip. “Regular and flavored.”

Then Patrick was off of him, having shifted over to reach the lube. David took advantage of the position to move over, settling onto his side as Patrick rummaged through the drawer. David ran his fingers over Patrick’s back, exploring the soft planes of Patrick’s back. When David touched Patrick’s side, Patrick cringed, letting out a short laugh. David chuckled along with him, repeating the action. 

“You’re a terror,” Patrick said as he cuddled into David, peppering soft kisses against David’s available shoulder. 

In response, David just wrapped a hand around the back of Patrick’s knee, hitching his leg over David’s hip. He tried hard to keep eye contact as he rolled his hips into Patricks. Their erections rubbed and David winced at the dry sensation. They needed more foreplay. 

David held onto Patrick’s knee and pushed, rolling Patrick onto his back and Patrick’s eyes did that thing they always did when David moved them gracefully in bed, where they glazed over and fluttered closed, just to open wider than they were before. David was often still figuring out how to move his long limbs in public, but in the bedroom? It was second nature. 

“You look beautiful,” David said and Patrick ducked his head, still as unused to receiving compliments as David was to giving them. 

“David,” Patrick breathed as David resumed rolling his hips. 

Patrick’s hands sunk into David’s hair as David kissed him again and David couldn’t believe he almost this. He needed this. Needed Patrick. 

“David, I need you,” Patrick gasped out as David broke the kiss to move his lips down Patrick’s throat. He bit at the soft skin, lapping and sucking at it. They didn’t have work tomorrow. Ray wasn’t there. 

He did the same on the other side of Patrick’s throat and Patrick sighed as David pinched at a nipple, the other hand limited in mobility with David resting on that forearm, but he stroked at what skin he could. Patrick was breathing heavy, already pressing his head back into his pillow. 

“David,” Patrick whined and David moved again, lower, taking a neglected nipple into his mouth, teasing just enough to get Patrick’s hand tighter in his hair. 

David rubbed the tip of his nose into Patrick’s spare happy trail, he gripped Patrick’s hips and held them down as Patrick bucked up against David, his cock knocking against David’s chin. David just looked up, he wanted to memorize how Patrick looked like this, completely enthralled with David’s movements and pure want etched into his face. The way he was digging his teeth so deeply into his lips. 

David reached up, pulling Patrick’s lip free with a thumb. David grabbed the pillow Patrick wasn’t on, pulling it down the bed. He held himself up and shoved the pillow underneath Patrick’s hips. 

“Gonna make you feel good,” David promised and Patrick just nodded and when David’s warm breath ghosted over Patrick’s hard cock, he whined, whimpering when he noticed David’s mouth move lower. 

“You’re so beautiful,” David muttered, voice low and he knew Patrick heard him by the tremble working its way through Patrick’s thick thighs. “Gonna take care of you.”

Patrick moaned long and low when David licked him, tongue laving over his hole, one, twice, and the third time, he pressed his tongue against Patrick’s opening slightly, before following through with his lick. 

“David,” Patrick said, voice cracking and David turned his head, pressing a kiss to the crease between Patrick’s thigh and ass. He pressed kiss after kiss into Patrick’s skin, giving just as much attention to the surrounding areas as he did Patrick’s hole, going between soft kitten licks, soft biting on the skin that was a little less sensitive, and spearing his tongue into Patrick, coaxing him open. 

He wanted Patrick wet, he wanted his saliva pushed as far into Patrick, claiming him as his own. He wanted Patrick to feel good, just as good as Patrick made him feel everyday. He wasn’t a religious man, his views not going past his delightful half-half situation, but he wanted to worship Patrick. He wanted to put Patrick on an altar and eat him out for hours, but tonight, Patrick was pushing back into his face, repeating his name over and over and David himself had been rubbing his cock gently against the duvet since he set up camp in between Patrick’s legs. 

“David, please,” Patrick’s voice was broken above him, switching between keys as he spoke and David sat up and reached for the lubes and condom, which Patrick helped pushed down the bed once he noticed David’s wandering hand. 

David squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, settling back on his haunches. He pressed a finger into Patrick, who became a blubbering mess once David pressed the pad of his finger into his prostate, rubbing against the rough patch. He could draw it out, David thought, but they were both already close to the edge. 

“More,” Patrick said and David was quick to give it to him, sliding another finger into him. 

Patrick was shifting, meeting every thrust of David’s fingers and David set a steadying hand on Patrick’s hip, pushing slightly to keep Patrick down. He added another finger, twisting them to open Patrick even further. 

“That’s it,” Patrick gasped. “I need you.”

“You ready for me?” David asked. He pulled out his fingers, fluttering them over Patrick’s soft thighs.

“Yes, David, please,” Patrick gasped, grabbing the condom on his own. 

David watched Patrick tear at the foil, trained his eyes on Patrick’s trembling fingers as they reached out to roll the condom over David’s cock. 

“Give it to me,” Patrick groaned as David lined his cock with Patrick’s hole. “I need your cock inside of me. Fuck me, David.” 

David pushed in slowly, letting Patrick adjust to him. David couldn’t stop the moan as he slowly slid home, shifting forward so his hips met Patrick’s. 

“You feel so good,” David said, he gripped Patrick’s hips, pulling him just an inch closer, his hips on David’s thighs. “So tight for me.”

Patrick called out his name, begging him to move, so David did. He pulled out slowly, gently pushing back in. A couple of slow thrusts to get Patrick comfortable.

David watched Patrick shift, his hand came up to grip David’s shoulder and David dropped a kiss onto Patrick’s knuckles.

“It’s so good,” Patrick moaned, his breathing was loud and choppy, little gasps as David pounded the air out of his lungs. “You’re so good.”

“God, baby,” David said as he fell forward, his hands on either side of Patrick’s head. His thrusts faltered as he realized what he had said. Of course the first time he used a pet name was during sex, but he couldn’t be bothered by the thought when Patrick’s eyes were wide and Patrick let out a noise David had never heard before. 

“Kiss me, kiss me,” Patrick begged and David did so. The kiss was messy, neither of them in a state to do it properly. They just let their mouths slide together, exchanging warm breaths as David angled their hips slightly.

“Right there,” Patrick panted and David just nodded. 

“Don’t come yet,” David said and Patrick gripped harder onto David, his fingertips digging into David’s soft skin. 

“But I need to.”

“I know, baby,” There it was again. David fucked Patrick harder. He was so close, so close and Patrick was begging, repeating his name over and over again. A litany of  _ ‘David’  _ and  _ ‘please.’  _

David came, filling the condom with a shout, he moved quickly, squeezing the flavored lube onto his hand. He reached down, wrapping a hand around Patrick’s hard and leaking cock, stroking him twice until Patrick came hard between them. 

David stroked him through his aftershocks, backing up quickly so he could pull out of Patrick. He disposed of his condom, letting it fall to the hardware floor with a slick slap, before moving his body down more. He took Patrick’s spent cock into his mouth, catching it before his erection could begin to sag. 

“David,” Patrick breathed out and his hands found their way back into David’s hair, guiding his mouth. He was whimpering as David licked at his cock, keeping the blow job messy. 

“It feels so good,” Patrick whimpered, his legs wrapped tightly around David’s torso, his heels digging into David’s back. 

“You gonna come for me, again?” David asked, his lips running along the side of Patrick’s shaft. 

“I don’t know if I can,” Patrick whined and David shifted, bringing two fingers down to trace around the rim of Patrick’s hole. “Oh my god, please, David.”

Patrick pushed down, against David’s fingers, moaning explicitly when they slipped in. David just hummed with his lips around the head of Patrick’s cock and when David’s fingers were back to stroking Patrick’s prostate, Patrick bucked up uncontrollably, his cock sliding into David’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat. David just moaned, doubling down on his efforts.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick couldn’t keep still, his hands were stroking every part of David’s body that he could reach. His hips were moving between pushing further back onto David’s fingers and further into David’s mouth. 

“You look so good,” David praised, his free hand stroking Patrick’s hip, again. “You can’t even decide if you want my mouth or my fingers.”

Patrick groaned as his back arched off the bed. 

“It’s too much, don’t stop,” Patrick said as he let go of David’s hair. He twisted his upper body, grabbed his pillow and buried his face into it, the pillow muffled his groans and high pitched whines. 

David’s felt a shiver roll down his back at the pure pleasure that coursed through Patrick’s body. He just took his cock deeper, relaxing his throat around Patrick. 

“Oh god!” Patrick yelped as he threw the pillow away from his body. He sat up, bumping against the top of David’s head. “David!”

And with a shout, Patrick came again and David swallowed his load.

Patrick pulled David up for a kiss with greedy hands and sighed once David pressed his lips to him. David shifted, breaking off the kiss. He peppered kisses against Patrick’s smooth chest, Patrick’s body boneless underneath him

He squeezed some more of the flavored lube onto his hand then ran his fingertips along Patrick’s oversensitive cock. Patrick shivered, a high whine slipping through where he had his teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

“David,” Patrick cried out, his hands flying up to grab at the headboard. “I don’t know if I can anymore.”

“Try for me, baby?” This time ‘ _ baby’  _ rolled right off of David’s tongue. 

“God, fuck,” Patrick chanted. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

His face was screwed up in a mixture of pain and pleasure, his forearms tense as he gripped onto the iron bars, veins popping. He had dug his feet into the bed, knees twitching between wide open and closed tightly around David. 

David just watched Patrick, marvelling at how Patrick fended off the pain and chased the pleasure. 

“David, FUCK!” Patrick was shouting. 

David knew he wasn’t going to be able to come again, but his cock was still hard in his hand as he stroked and fingered along the slit. He teased the head of Patrick’s penis but moved his attention back to the shaft, tracing along the veins that had made an appearance during round two. 

“You’re doing so well, baby,” David cooed and Patrick groaned in response. 

David leaned down, kissing along Patrick’s pubic hair. He nuzzled into the skin, his stubble rubbing against Patrick’s cock. 

“DAVID!” Patrick’s voice was completely broken, hoarse as he repeated David’s name two more times. 

When David looked up, he noticed the tears leaking out of Patrick’s eyes. He bent back down and took the head of Patrick’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard. 

“Lavender!” Patrick called out and David’s hands were immediately off of Patrick. 

He shifted so he was no longer touching Patrick, moving up the bed so he was laying next to him, on his side, one hand in the space between them, fingers splayed, which Patrick immediately clung to. The other hand, David held up in the space next to Patrick’s face. 

“Can I touch you?” David asked, voice quiet. Patrick whimpered and nodded in response and when David placed his hand on Patrick’s neck, Patrick’s hand came up to grip on David’s wrist. 

“Kiss me,” Patrick whispered and David did so, immediately. 

The kiss was sweet and Patrick folded his still shaking body into David’s. 

"Are you okay?" David asked, his fingertips in Patrick's hair. 

"I'm so good," Patrick replied and David laughed at his lack of eloquence. 

David pressed soft kisses into Patrick's skin, covering Patrick's face in them.

“Next time, I think I can hold on longer,” Patrick whispered and David just shook his head. 

“You did perfect, baby. Now, rest,” David responded. He reached for his water bottle, helping Patrick take a sip. 

They curled together, David playing music off of his phone and Patrick drifting in and out of sleep, the occasional after shock rumbling through his body as David petted his skin. 

“Can we talk about this tomorrow?” Patrick asked, his voice sleepy and low. Because that's what they did now, communicate clearly.

“We can talk whenever.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who left comments on the first part!! They were all so so lovely to read and I knew I had to post a second part. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> xo sam
> 
> (major thanks to the carnies at Rosebudd Motel who give me more validation than i deserve and are the only reason i write at the speed i do)

“I’m not ready to talk about it,” Patrick said the next morning when he opened his eyes to see David staring at him. 

“Mmm, okay,” David nodded. 

It took a few seconds for Patrick to realize that him opening his eyes to David looking at him meant that David was awake before him. Which meant that either, David didn’t sleep or Patrick slept very late. 

“What time is it?” Patrick asked. He burrowed his face back into the pillow, intent on sleeping longer. 

“9 am.”

So it’s the latter. Patrick let out a groan, his mind at war about which to choose, staying in bed or starting the day. Ray not being home meant that they could cuddle on the couch in their pj’s eating breakfast that they don’t have to share. They could either start a movie, or choose a tv show to start and watch the bulk of throughout the day. 

Or they could stay in bed, sleep longer. Patrick could roll over, take David’s arm and drape it over his side. Be the little spoon and sleep for another hour. 

“I’m so tired,” Patrick groaned. He pulled at the duvet, moving it up to cover his head and block out the sun. “Why am I so tired?”

David just pulled the duvet down, his face a lot closer to Patrick’s than Patrick anticipated.

“Because you came twice last night and you’re no longer in your 20’s,” David snarked, pulling Patrick closer to him. Patrick smiled at the action, knowing David was so sure after they had both wavered on the edge after Rachel came to town. 

“I don’t think you should be the one to talk about age,” Patrick mumbled, already half asleep again. 

There was a pushing at his shoulder, a little shake and he opened his eyes, disappointed that his nap had felt more like a blink and less like a restful continuation of his night. 

“What time is it?” Patrick asked as he rubbed at his eyes.

“9:05.”

And oh, Patrick could strangle that insufferable man, who he knew waited until he had fallen asleep, watched him breathe, just to wake him up at the correct moment. But he also wanted to laugh, because that’s David. Who teased him back just as hard as Patrick teased him. 

He knew what David was going to bring up. 

“So for breakfast,” David started, one hand coming up from the duvet to wave in the direction of the open bedroom door. 

There it was.

“There’s eggs in the fridge and bread in the pantry and bacon somewhere. Check the freezer,” Patrick said as he rolled away from David and pulled the duvet back over him. “Get cracking.”

Over breakfast of cinnamon rolls that David had gone to the cafe to get, David breached the topic.

“So, last night,” David started as he pinched at his cinnamon roll, ripping off a piece. He raised an eyebrow. “Thoughts?”

Patrick felt his mind whirling, watching David wave the piece of cinnamon roll in the air before popping it into his mouth. He felt a menagerie of comments bubbling up his chest. He wanted to praise his boyfriend, tell him how it exceeded his expectations, how he didn’t know he liked that mix of pain and pleasure until last night. 

“Why? Did something happen last night?” Was what Patrick landed on and Patrick felt his heart bloom at the astonished and offended look plastered on David’s face. But then David was smirking and shaking his head.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” David said with an exasperated huff. 

Patrick kicked at David’s foot, gently making contact and leaving his socked foot against David’s.

“I had fun last night,” Patrick responded. He dipped his head to try to hide the blush that was blooming, his cheeks and neck warm with the attention and memories. 

“Okay, I’m going to need a little bit more than that,” David gestured and pulled an even bigger piece off his roll. 

Patrick put his own back on his plate, picking up his tea instead. David watched him as he drummed his fingers against the cup. He had the feelings and thoughts, but he couldn’t arrange his words. Wasn’t sure how to say what he wanted to, to David. He was still learning how to say what he wanted, especially when it came to sex and being more adventurous in the bedroom. 

“Last night was amazing,” Patrick noted. He watched David put his own roll down and suck the glaze off his fingertips. “It was really fucking good. Thank you.”

David just smiled sweetly at him. 

“Continue.”

“I wanna do it again,” Patrick took a sip of his tea. He held the warm liquid in his mouth, focusing on the slight burn of it before swallowing it down. “I want to do it again. I think I can hold out longer.”

“You don’t have to hold out longer if it’s painful,” David said. 

Patrick just shrugged. The mug was warm against his fingers and he couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed at his lack of words, his inability to talk about this yet. He put down his mug and David cleared his throat. 

“I just want you to feel good,” David continued. 

“It did feel good.”

Patrick was breathless as he thought back to the night before. The way David had looked so sure as he took him apart and the trust that Patrick had handed to him. David pressed against Patrick’s foot until he looked up. 

“So you wanna do it again?” David prompted. 

“Yeah,” Patrick responded. His heart was beating faster at the thought. 

“Can you get it up, now?” David asked and Patrick couldn’t hold back the chuckle while he shook his head. “Then the next time Ray’s out.”

David got up and gestured to Patrick to scoot back, which he did and David sat across his lap, an arm wrapped around the back of Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick loved it, the weight of David on him, David’s arms wrapped around him. It grounded him. Patrick dug his face into David’s neck. 

“There’s a couple of other things I think we should try. If you’re willing?” David suggested and Patrick just nodded and pressed a kiss to David’s neck. 

*

Patrick felt his phone vibrate at the same time that a customer came up to the register. He caught David’s eye over their shoulder as he rang up their items and couldn’t help but feel unnerved at the look David was giving him.

It was calculating, excited and just a tad bit unhinged. Patrick glanced down at the sound of coins being dropped down onto the counter. When the products were bagged and the customer on their way out the door, David came to stand in front of him. 

“Please read the article I sent you,” David said and he leaned on the counter. “And tell me what you think. But you might want to read it in the back room.”

Patrick nodded and David’s hand reached out to keep him from moving. 

“The next time Ray’s gone. I want you to kneel--” But then the door opened, the bell cutting David off. 

David just let go of him and Patrick slipped behind the curtain. 

He opened the link, eyes widening at the title of the blog post:  _ “Ask me anything: What is subspace like?”  _

A text flashed across the top of the screen. He thumbed at it and watched David’s text come in. 

[From David, 1:15 pm]:

The next time Ray’s gone I wanna try to get you into a subspace. A real one this time 

I want to put you on your knees and elbows on the bed and spank you. Get you warmed up. 

I think that might do it

Then I’ll rim you until you come. Then suck your cock.

Wait gtg

Patrick just stared at his screen. He was way too turned on to scold David for texting him like this in front of the customer. 

[From David, 1:17 pm]:

You’d look so gorgeous like that. Ass all red. 

Shaking underneath me

Just feeling pleasure

Do your research, patrick

Patrick did. He read article after article, searching new terms he didn’t know. He scrolled through online shops, looking at all the different sex toys and bondage play things. Patrick lost track of time clicking out of windows that scared him and bookmarking ones he wanted to come back to when David wasn’t waiting for him on the other side of the curtain. 

“You okay back here?” A voice called out and Patrick looked up, his eyes wide and he knew he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, nervous, on edge and scared. David just frowned at him. “What’s wrong? How far did you go?”

David walked over to him and Patrick immediately reached out to him. 

“Ball stretching,” Patrick said, his lip curling in distrust and when David was close enough, Patrick wrapped his fingers around a belt loop and tugged. 

David just  _ ‘ew’d _ at him as he stepped into the space between Patrick’s legs, his hands pressing into Patrick’s shoulders and back against the chair. 

“Patrick, you went too far,” David murmured as he pressed his lips against Patrick’s hairline. “But the stuff I sent you?”

“Yes. All of it,” Patrick nodded against David and he could feel David’s lips curling into a smile against his skin. 

“Good, baby.”

*

“Thank god he’s finally gone,” Patrick murmured as he pulled David into a kiss, simultaneously pulling David’s body against his, stretching him out along the couch. 

David just kissed him back, pushing along Patrick’s pull so they were laying down, nestled together in the small space of the couch. 

“Did he say what time he’s going to be back?” David pulled back to ask. He ran a finger along Patrick’s cheekbone and Patrick basked in the attention. He sunk back into the cushion of the armrest, shifting his legs so they were intertwined fully with David’s. 

Patrick’s fingertips grazed the soft skin exposed between the hem of David’s sweater and jeans and he was so grateful for the time David spent each night, massaging creams into every inch of his skin. It was intoxicating, knowing David put so much time and effort into himself and he trusted Patrick with it. Let him see him, touch him, appreciate the masterpiece he stitched together. 

“Tomorrow evening,” Patrick supplied. He laughed at the blank look that spread across David’s face. 

“Hmm, okay,” David nodded, eyes clenched and Patrick understood how overwhelming the privacy felt in moments like this, after weeks of quick blowjobs and quiet, calculated sex. 

The freedom to do whatever they wanted felt like too much sometimes. The need was too strong and Patrick shook with it. 

Patrick kissed him again, drawing David back down onto him. David succumbed, letting his whole body weight press into Patrick. He couldn’t hold back the moan. Not when David’s body was solid against him, reassuring him and centering the animalistic need inside of him. He wanted David naked and panting against him. He needed David. Any way he could get him. 

Especially after weeks of short discussions about scenes and bdsm rules and guidelines and roles and what they could each get out of it. How Patrick could be free from the worry that was always nestled in his brain. Worry about the store, discovering the queerness inside of him, fitting into the community. In return, David could funnel his constantly panicked energy into something calm and focused on giving Patrick what he needed. 

David pulled back and pressed kisses against Patrick’s jaw. Patrick sighed into it, tilting his head back as David’s hands pushed up the sides of Patrick’s sweater. 

“Remember what we talked about at the store--”

Patrick cut David off.

“Yes. Please,” Patrick gasped, his hands moved up and slipped under the collar of David’s own sweater. 

David bit at his neck and Patrick couldn’t help but buck up into him, already half hard at just the thought. 

“So eager,” David mumbled. He pulled back and Patrick’s hands slipped, cupping the back of David’s neck to keep him close. “Will you get up and take your clothes off for me?”

Patrick just nodded as David moved off of him. He pulled at his clothes, needing the fabric off and away from his body. 

“You’re gorgeous,” David whispered when Patrick was naked. David had sat up while Patrick undressed and he was stretched out, boneless, with his long legs in front of him. 

He wanted to shrink back at David’s intense gaze, but he had to remind himself that this was  _ David.  _ He had nothing to hide from him, not anymore. Patrick would stand naked in front of him for years, as long as David would keep looking at him like that. Like Patrick was the reason he had woken up that morning. 

Patrick took a step back towards the couch, but David lifted his head from the backrest. He raised an eyebrow at Patrick as he stroked himself through his pants. 

“Can you go shower for me?” David asked, that crooked grin on his face and Patrick huffed because of course he would. With that twisted smile, David could make him do anything. 

Patrick just rolled his eyes at him and left with a huff and a smile. 

“Meet me in your bedroom when you’re done!” David called out after him. 

When Patrick walked into his bedroom, towel wrapped low on his hips, David was sitting at the headboard, naked except for his briefs and his phone in his hands. He was almost to the bed before David noticed him. He looked up, smiled and locked his phone, tossing it onto the bedside table. 

“Take your towel off for me?” David asked as Patrick rounded the bed.

He pulled at the knot of the towel, letting it fall to the ground and he reached for David, pulling at his shoulder and neck until David was kissing him. He could feel David’s tongue gently sweeping against his lips before his teeth dug in, pulling slightly and Patrick couldn’t stop himself from chasing the feeling, moving with David and his teeth. 

David pulled off to chuckle against him. The next kiss was sweeter, chaste and Patrick left it smiling. He was hit with a wave of gratitude for the man in front of him, but he pushed the feelings to the side. They were too big for the moment and he felt the  _ ‘i love you’  _ too close to the tip of his tongue. 

“Come lay down,” David said, his hand on Patrick’s wrist, guiding him to the middle of the bed. 

So Patrick went, laying on his side so he could see David. When David settled next to him, Patrick ran a hand along David’s hip, gripping his thigh during its descent and pulling it over Patrick’s own. 

“Okay, I want to go over what we’re going to do. Talk about how you feel about it. Our goals. All that good stuff,” David explained and Patrick just drifted his fingertips over David’s body, wrapping them around the back of David’s neck and pulling him into another kiss. 

David pulled Patrick in closer with his leg, pining their hips together. Patrick moaned as David rolled his hips against Patrick’s. But then the contact was gone and David was pulling away from the kiss. 

“David,” Patrick whined, his nails scratched against David’s shoulder. He just wanted David back in his space.

“We gotta talk about this first,” David said. He placed a firm hand against Patrick’s sternum. Patrick tried to move against it, but the hand was steady. “What did I say I wanted to do?”

“Spank me and then make me come. Multiple times,” Patrick repeated and  _ god, how was he going to survive today.  _ He was already vibrating with need and shaking apart at the joints. 

“Mhm,” David nodded. “I want to spank you. But I need you to be vocal about it. Tell me if it feels good. As soon as it starts to hurt just a little too much, say ‘violet’. ‘Violet’ is for softer, but you don’t want me to stop. ‘Lavender’ is still our main safeword. What does ‘lavender’ mean?” 

“Stop,” Patrick whispered back, hitching the leg David still had over his hip up higher. 

“Yes. What does ‘red’ mean?” David asked. His hand was softer against Patrick’s sternum and Patrick could feel the flexibility of his fingers with each breath he took. 

“Softer. I like it but need it softer,” Patrick gasped, itching for David’s touch, his rough hands on Patrick’s body. 

“So good, baby,” David said, his fingers starting a drumming pattern on Patrick’s skin. “Don’t push yourself farther than you feel comfortable going. If it starts to hurt or you don’t like it, there are so many more things I can do for you.”

“David,” Patrick whined, shifting closer to close the space between their hips. 

“We’ll start now,” David said. He pressed a chaste kiss against the corner of Patrick’s lips and Patrick turned his head before David could move back, trapping his lips in a soft kiss, their lips moving together as David pushed at Patrick’s shoulder until Patrick was on his back. David pulled back, his lips barely grazing Patrick’s. “Start us off with your safeword.”

“Lavender,” Patrick moaned and then David was moving up and off of him which was the last thing Patrick wanted.

“Turn onto your front,” David said and Patrick rolled over immediately. “Move so you’re on your elbows and knees”

Patrick did so, quickly. And he wondered how he never realized before that he would enjoy things like this. Doing whatever he could to make David happy, while also turning off his mind. He was so wrapped up in his own mind that he barely noticed David’s hands on him, stroking up and down his back, scratching lightly over his ass. His fingertips were ghosting over Patrick’s thighs and Patrick sighed at the sensation. 

“I love your hands on me,” Patrick voiced as he dropped his head onto his forearms. 

“Yeah, keep that ass up for me,” David murmured and Patrick gasped at David’s lips against his ass, dotting kisses all over the skin. “God you’re perfect.”

David’s fingers pressed into Patrick’s skin, massaging the muscle.

“Gotta get you warmed up,” David explained as he pressed light slaps into Patrick’s skin and Patrick moaned at the first, real, light slap. 

“David,” Patrick moaned and pushed back into David’s hands. 

“You gotta keep still, honey,” David chastised, his hands sliding up to grip Patrick’s hips, his fingertips digging in and stilling Patrick’s motions. One slid down Patrick’s backside, fingering over hole, down past his balls. His hand closed over Patrick’s rapidly hardening cock, stroking it and Patrick gasped as David’s thumb slid along the head. 

But then David’s hands were off of Patrick. 

Before Patrick could protest, one of David’s hands slapped against the fleshiest part of Patrick’s ass, the vibrations traveling through his skin and  _ god, that felt good.  _

“David, do it again,” Patrick pleaded and David sighed behind him.

“Fuck, Patrick.”

David delivered, slapping Patrick’s ass with increasing strength. Patrick lost himself in the soft stings of pain, anticipating each slap and sighing after it was delivered. His cock was growing harder with the sensation, the vibration from each hit vibrated through his whole body and he needed David to touch him. But he didn’t want David to stop. Not yet. 

He reached down, shifting his shoulders as he palmed at his own cock. 

“No.”

David slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch yourself.” David snapped and Patrick grinned, hiding his face in his arms as he straightened out again. “That’s mine. Be good, baby.”

Patrick felt a warmth spread through his chest at the wrecked hoarseness of David’s voice. 

“These might hurt a bit more,” David warned and the next spank was harder with more force behind it. 

“Fuck,” Patrick whimpered. The sting was heavier than the previous ones. “It feels so good.”

David spanked him harder, expertly placed in the crease between Patrick’s ass and thigh and  _ fuck.  _

“You treat me so well, David,” Patrick gasped and he could feel himself slipping from reality, losing touch with the moment. All he could focus on was David’s hands on him, fingers spanning his ass as he kneaded the muscles. 

“God, you look so good,” David shifted behind him. “You’re turning so pink.”

Patrick just pressed his mouth harder into his forearm, the words escaping him in an undignified groan. 

David was spanking him again, harder. Patrick could hear the impact, feel it on his skin, but the pain was lessening, the pleasure coming in hot. 

“Good,” Patrick panted.

“You’re so hard for me baby,” David said and Patrick bucked at the feeling of a fingertip wiping at his head. “You’re leaking.”

David was cooing at him, moving up and tilting Patrick’s head. Patrick willing sucked the fingertip that David was pressing against his lips, into his mouth. The salty taste was heavy on his tongue and his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Taste good?” David asked and Patrick just moaned because  _ of course it did.  _ “Can you answer me?”

“Good,” Patrick repeated and David pulled his finger out of Patrick’s mouth and chuckled as Patrick moved to chase it. 

David moved back and Patrick gasped at the feeling of David’s lips kissing at Patrick’s warm skin. 

“So beautiful,” David murmured and Patrick lost it as David’s fingers dug into his skin, pulled and David licked against him. 

“Fuck,” Patrick whined. 

David’s tongue was greedy on him, licking and probing until Patrick was whining consistently. David pulled off of him and Patrick wanted to speak up in protest, but then Patrick felt a wad of spit being pushed into him and he felt his body convulse, his knees pushing out wider, lowering him closer to the bed. 

He felt David’s hands on the underside of his thighs, pulling him back up. 

“Stay up, baby,” David’s voice was rough and then his mouth was immediately back on Patrick. 

“David,” Patrick said and then that was all he could say. Just “david, david, david.”

David’s tongue was skillful against him, his teeth dug into his ass and his nails scratched against the back of Patrick’s thighs. There were too many sensations and Patrick couldn’t handle them all. Not when he was so painfully hard and David was giving him almost everything he needed. 

“Need to come,” Patrick cried out, his fingers were twisted in the sheet below him. 

“Then come, baby.”

But Patrick couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t without something else. He needed just a bit more. 

There was a finger probing at his entrance and then it was massaging his prostate and Patrick couldn’t help it. 

“Coming!” Patrick gasped out and then he was coming untouched and David was groaning as he ran one hand through the mess Patrick made, scooping what he could off of the blanket to stroke Patrick with. 

“Stay,” David ordered and Patrick felt the bed shift, as David moved next to him. There was rummaging in the bedside table and then David was behind him again, stroking him with a slick hand. “Stay hard for me baby, you’re not done.”

Patrick just groaned. He wanted David to keep going and he bit his lip, staying focused on the pleasure as David pushed a finger, then two into him. 

“Gonna fuck you real good,” David was breathing heavy and then he gasped as he pushed in and Patrick moaned at the feeling of being stretched by David’s cock. 

“David,” Patrick pushed back, fucking himself on David’s cock. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” David said and Patrick keened under the praise. 

David’s hands were on his back, stroking as he fucked him, fast and hard and Patrick panted with each thrust, like David was pushing his breath.

He was lost in the pleasure of it, of David behind him, on him, in him. David had stopped stroking him and Patrick wasn’t sure when he had, but before he could beg David for his hands on him, David slapped his ass and Patrick moaned at the impact.

“Again,” Patrick begged and David spanked him a second time. 

“Mm, you like that,” David’s voice was silk against him and Patrick reached down, fisting at his cock. “Look at you, touching yourself. You like it when I slap your ass?”

Patrick just fisted his cock harder.

“Your ass is so red,” David moaned and Patrick stroked himself harder. David’s voice was breathless. “I’m gonna come.”

Patrick squeezed his cock. He was already too close to coming again. 

“Come on me,” Patrick begged. He needed it, needed David’s come on him. Needed that marking on him to match the red of his ass. 

David pulled out, replacing his cock with his fingers. Patrick was shaking with the intensity of David’s fingertips against his sensitive prostate. David moaned loud and broken behind him as he came and Patrick gasped as David’s come painted his back. 

“David,” Patrick whimpered and David continued milking his prostate. Their breathing was heavy, filling the silence between them. 

“David!”

Patrick groaned as David pulled his fingers out. And Patrick was frustrated, his hand wasn’t enough for him to come a second time, but before he could fully register what was happening, David was below him, his mouth on his cock. He sucked hard, meeting the hand on the base of Patrick’s cock. 

“David!” Patrick shouted as he bucked down into David’s mouth. 

David’s fingers were back in Patrick’s ass and Patrick didn’t know which sensation he wanted to chase more. But David gave him more of both, more attention to his prostate and took him deeper into his throat. 

“Fuck!” Patrick gasped as he came down David’s throat. He was shaking, his nerve endings were on fire. And David was still sucking at his cock, tongue laving over where he was most sensitive. 

David’s hands were everywhere, stroking Patrick’s skin as Patrick shook through his aftershocks. He could feel himself sinking, his knees sliding out, but David was holding him up again. 

“So good, baby,” David pulled off his dick to murmur against him. 

Patrick revelled in the pleasure, in the attention David was paying him. He couldn’t focus on anything besides David’s tongue and it didn’t hurt as much as last time. Last time he was crawling out of his skin trying to chase the pleasure and avoid the pain. But now, he was so fucked out of his mind, he couldn’t focus on either. 

He was moaning lightly as his body began to still, halfway to sleep and David pulled off of him. Patrick blinked his eyes and then David was moving his legs, massaging the muscle as Patrick stretched out. 

Patrick was in a daze as David paid the same attention to his arms. All he could focus on was David’s hands on him and the praise David was showering him with. 

So many mumbles of “so good, Patrick”, “you did so well”, “you came so hard”, “thank you for doing this for me.”

David was next to him, pulling Patrick onto his chest and Patrick followed the motions, letting David situate him comfortably.

“You did so well,” David pressed a kiss to the top of Patrick’s head. 

Patrick just hummed against him and David tightened his arms around Patrick’s body. He spent the next bit talking to Patrick until Patrick slowly came to. Then they were laughing together and David ushered them downstairs for late night snacks. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on tumblr as [samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/)! Come scream at me about our boys

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr as [samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
